Bye bye happiness
by Clara
Summary: A Reno/Yuffie blanket fic. No, it is not dramatic.. it's actually pretty.. waffy. Not very much romance in it.. but all in all I sort of like how it came out..


A/N: My attempt at a blanket fic. I actually kind of like it.. due to the fact that it's slightly humorous..  
  
  
Bye bye happiness  
by Clara  
  
  
  
"Bye bye love.."  
  
Yuffie hated the snow. She vowed silently to herself that when she became the ruler of the world, she would have all of the snow melted and create another ocean or something.  
  
"Bye bye happiness.."  
  
She _especially_ hated the snow when it was icy. And when the wind blew it forcefully against her face. She also hated the snow because it was _cold_. Now, if the snow had been a few degrees warmer..  
  
"Hello loneliness.."  
  
She had one single determination. And that was to get to some warm place filled with food and blankets and fireplaces that had fires in them and hot chocolate and TV's and lots and lots of dry clothing.  
  
"I think I'm gunna cr-ry.."  
  
Right as she was about to launch into the next verse of the song, her foot hit something soft. She blinked a few times, then nudged the soft thing with the toe of her foot. Could it be some sort of animal? With lots of fur on it?  
  
Of course, it wasn't.  
  
Cursing each and every one of her lucky stars by it's names, she pulled Reno's head up from the snow. He didn't look too great, lips blue, teeth chattering..  
  
How in all hells did he end up face first in the snow?  
  
She quickly scanned the area around him, noting with disgust that the new fallen snow had covered up any tracks that may have been left earlier.  
  
"You owe me for this, Turkey," she snorted, hefting the larger man up and draping one of his arms over her shoulders. "You reeeeaaally owe me for this."  
  
With that, she started to half carry, half drag him in which ever direction she was walking in.  
  
"Bye bye love.."  
  
Yeah, she really hated the snow. Especially when a man nearly twice the size of her was dragging her down.  
  
"Bye bye sweet caress.."  
  
Not only _that_, but she was hungry. Ravished, even. And cold. Reeeeaally cold. The half frozen man draped across her already drenched shoulders wasn't helping at all.  
  
"Hello emptiness.."  
  
She also seemed to be imagining things. And oasis, probably. There was no way there could be a cabin a few feet in front of her. No way in hell.  
  
"I feel like I could di-ie.."  
  
And there was no way, that with every step she took, the cabin came closer and clearer. Absolutely no way.  
  
"G'bye bye love good by-ye.."  
  
And, of course, it was near impossible that her hand was pressed up against a wooden door that belonged to the cabin that didn't exist. There was no way the door could have opened against her gentle push.  
  
No way.  
  
"Oh, I am _so_ good."  
  
*  
  
The cabin was actually very nice. Homey, really. A little bit of paint, some flowery curtains, a tiny bit of dusting, and she could almost call the place home.  
  
She wrinkled her nose in disgust.  
  
"God this place sucks."  
  
She sighed a little and dropped Reno carelessly to the ground. Reno, in turn, groaned in protest.  
  
"Oopsies. Sorry about that," she said, not sounding the least bit sorry. _He_ was the one who made her drag him all the way to this stupid cabi.. cabi..  
  
What was that on her hand?  
  
"Reno?" she asked kind of hesitantly. She kneeled by his side and turned him gently onto his stomach.  
  
Crimson red soaked through his Turk uniform.  
  
A silent gasp hissed through her pursed lips. Okay, so Turkey here was hurt. Bad. And probably really cold. She carefully turned him back onto his back and sat him up. He was shivering rather violently against her gentle hands. She shot him a meaningful look that said "don't kill me whenever you get strong enough to kill me", and started to remove his clothing. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and said a little prayer.  
  
"Please.. oh please don't kill me when you wake up.."  
  
After disposing him of his.. clothing (with the exception of his boxers, which she noted with a half smile had little red hearts on them) and turning him back onto his stomach, she stood up and looked around the cabin. It was small.. yeah.. but decent. A small little kitchen in one corner, a dubious looking bed in another, some chairs with only three legs on them and a cold little fireplace at the far wall with a small yet sufficient amount of firewood beside it. By damn, it was a regular little mansion!  
  
Letting out a small curse, she fished around in one of her pockets. For safety reasons, she always carried around a Full Cure, Shiva, and a Fire materia. Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, she cast Full Cure on the battered red-haired Turk in front of her. When she opened her eyes again, the only remains of the deep slash on his back was a pink smudge.  
  
He was still shivering, though.  
  
Yuffie sighed, not feeling all that warm herself. She heaved a great sigh and walked over to the cold looking fireplace, looking at it dubiously. Deciding that it was better to try than to not, she picked up the largest piece of firewood and threw it into the fireplace.  
  
After a few moments of diligent work, a small fire roared in the small fireplace. A sweaty, drenched, but otherwise rather satisfied Yuffie admired her work.  
  
Turning her gaze away from the fire for a moment, she eyed the handsome Turk. He was curled up in a fetal position, pale and shivering. The old scars on his arms and his back stood out in an angry pink hue, and dark tattoos on his shoulders looked even darker. She frowned a little and crawled over to the man, then grabbed him and sort of dragged him to the front of the fireplace. She glanced over at the rickety little bed with a rather rough looking wool blanket on it and frowned even more.  
  
"Well, it's that or nothing," she muttered to herself, then retrieved the blanket. Careful not to.. _touch_ anything, she wrapped the blanket around the still shivering Turk. Gradually, the blue seeped out of his lips and his face became a little more flushed.  
  
Letting out a great breath of relief, Yuffie leaned against the cold wall, pulling her legs up to her chest. As her eyes started to droop shut, she shot one last glance at Reno.  
  
"You reeeeaaaallly owe me for this, Turkey."  
  
*  
  
Sleep and unconsciousness are two different things, but they are alike in so many ways.  
  
Reno was unconscious, but it was almost as if he was asleep.  
  
As in, only an hour past when he jerked into a sitting position, wide awake (sort of) and really uncomfortable. Not to mention a bit disorientated. The last thing he remembered was fighting this big ugly looking wolf like creature that nearly tore him to shreds.  
  
"Where the hell am I?" he asked the fire in a rather loud voice. Almost as soon as the words escaped from his mouth, he saw Yuffie leaning against the wall beside the fireplace, her forehead resting against her knees. Fast asleep.  
  
"Did she do all the for me?" The fire, of course, had no answer. "She's going to be hella uncomfortable when she wakes up.." He noticed a slight tremble making it's way across her shoulders. "..and cold."  
  
He pulled himself to his feet, only to wince a little. His limbs were sore and stiff, but otherwise he was still intact.  
  
"She must have had a restore materia," he said to himself, rolling his shoulders a little. "Smart kid."  
  
Reno picked her up easily and gently, trying not to wake her up. He succeeded in that. The poor kid was dead asleep. Not only that, but against his bare arms, her clothing was quite damp. Carefully, he set her down where he had previously inhabited.  
  
Indecisively, he plucked at the bottom of her shirt. He had a feeling that she wouldn't be too forgiving if he tried to.. undress her, so to say.  
  
"Hey kiddo, wake up," he said quietly, shaking her by her shoulder. She just mumbled something and rolled over. Irritably, he blew his bangs out of his eyes. "Come on, wake up!"  
  
The young ninja shot into a sitting position, wildly looking around. When her eyes lay on the red haired Turk (who, she noticed quite smugly, looked much better than he did earlier. He even had a nice tan that suited him very, very well), she visibly relaxed.  
  
"Hey Turkey. You're looking better," she stated, trying to suppress her shivers.  
  
"Yeah," he grumbled. He was feeling like.. he owed her something.  
  
Reno hated feeling like that.  
  
"Hey, come on. Take off your clothes before you die of pneumonia or something.."  
  
Yuffie blinked up at him a few times, then grinned. "Why, Reno, you actually sound worried!"  
  
"Don't flatter yourself. I owe you something, and I'm just paying back the debt."  
  
"Trying to undress me won't pay back for half the debt you owe me."  
  
Reno growled a little, scowling. "Don't push it, brat. Now get out of those clothes before you die or something."  
  
Yuffie opened her mouth to rebut him, before she was cut off by a rather violent sneeze. She groaned and pulled off her shirt, her complaints ending quite abruptly. Reno forced himself not to look down at her body.  
  
Reno frowned, suddenly feeling slightly worried. He reached over and pressed his hand against her forehead. The young girl didn't even pull away from him, and he started to worry even more. Annoyed, he pushed that uncomfortable feeling away from himself.  
  
"Damnit kid, you're burning up! Here, take off your pants and get under that blanket."  
  
"I'm a big girl now, Reno," she said, sounding slightly weak. "I can take care of myself.."  
  
"If you could take care of yourself, then you wouldn't be sick right now. Now, take off your pants and get under that damn blanket!"  
  
She stared at him for a long, hard time, then complied, dragging her tired body underneath the scratchy blanket that provided very little heat. Even though she tried to hide it, a violent shiver broke across her body.  
  
Reno sighed and pulled himself over to her. "C'mere."  
  
She shot him a trenchant glance.  
  
"Don't look at me like that. Body heat is a lot more useful than a blanket."  
  
"Why are you doing this for me, Reno?" she asked hesitantly.  
  
"Hey, a life for a life, ya know. Now, come here." Still looking at him hesitantly, she scooted over to him. He smirked then wrapped both his arms around her, pulling her closely against his warm body.  
  
"You know, I'm probably going to give you whatever I have," she informed him, draping an arm over his stomach. Because he was warm, of course.  
  
Of course.  
  
"Yeah well, I'll just take some antibiotics or something. Now go to sleep."  
  
"Yes sir!"   
"And whatever you do, don't you dare drool on me."  
  
"What do you think I am, a dog?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Answer that and I swear you're dead."  
  
"Go to sleep, Yuffie."  
  
"Night!"  
  
"Yeah yeah."  
  
*  
  
A few days later, Reno was in the kitchen of his apartment. Elena and Rude were over, one on the couch and the other at the kitchen table. He hadn't told either of them about the.. incident. After all, that would make him appear.. weak.  
  
"Ah-choo!"  
  
"Bless you, Reno," Elena said, glancing away from her cartoons. "Sick?"  
  
Reno nodded, resting his forehead against his counter.  
  
"You know who you got it from?"  
  
".." Reno shot her a look, then smirked. "Yeah. Yeah I do."  
  
"Well, who?"  
  
His smirked widened into a genuine smile. "A friend."  
  
  
-end  
  
A/N: Yeah, I know I ended it kind of abruptly. Hey, what can I say. Kind of a waffy fic, I know.  
  
Bye bye love is the property of the Everly Brothers, while All FF7 characters belongs to Squaresoft.  
  
  



End file.
